Half and Half Don't Make a HOLE
by acommonname
Summary: Kurei has a perfect life. Born with a silver spoon and the heir of the Hokage clan. A modern day prince but when his father suddenly comes home and tells him he has a half brother things started to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I have no idea help me find one please

**Author's notes:**

I also created a forum for RECCA/KUREI fans out there! go one people share the LOVE check my profile and go to the forums lol! no one will condemn you there laugh to self **  
**

this is an AU fic. I really don't ant anyone flaming me telling me that you made this character wrong or the story is not right kapeesh?

I am not good in English but still write in this language so sue me I want to practice this language as much as I can! IS THAT A CRIME? O.O

Kurei and Recca are brothers…and their point is….?

I ate too much chocolates today which explains why I'm writing this.

I have no title for this FIC HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Other than that I'm good

**Chapter One: Hokage Heir**

Flame of Recca is not mine never will be that's why this is in Don't make money with it but sure as hell having a good time using the characters to bend in my every will and whim Mwahahaha!

So as not to get confused about the age I change them hope you guys don't mind.

Kurei: 18

Recca:15

Raiha:18

Ohka:40

Reina:38

Kagero:32

The Hokage Clan own a Multibillion Company called the Uruha Corporation. The family is one of the oldest existing clan in Japan dating back 400 years ago. They are obviously from a noble bloodline. The Company is involved in many businesses but they are famous for their weapon development and the URUHA Museum that holds artifacts containing centuries of Japan's history, including the family's unique heirlooms. People say that The Hokage clan held many secrets that are still untold in today's history books. But it was no secret that this prestigious clan used to be a clan of highly trained ninja's though their style and history will always remain a secret.

So what brings them now to the story?

Ohka Hokage became one of the richest tycoons today when he became the head of the Hokage clan at the age of twenty one. He married the daughter of a rich hacienda family Reina and they had a son named Kurei. Kurei was born with a face like an expensive porcelain doll and eyes deep as amethyst. His hair was soft as silk and black as ebony. The only blemish he had was a burnt scar on his left eye but that only added a mysterious appeal to his features. He is one of the top most students in Nagoya International Senior High school. And is no doubt the best in everything that he does. As a Hokage he is expected no less than the top by the family elders despite his father's encouragement that he was fine in whatever Kurei wanted to do. He was a sheltered child but that did not mean he was weak. Every member of the family is trained in almost every art form from aikido to jujutsu including their own secret style of techniques but most of it is only passed on to the head family. Closely monitored Kurei became withdrawn and distant. He rarely spoke to anyone except his father, mother, and his friend Raiha. The Hokage elders did not like Reina's arrogant attitude and they put it out all on Kurei. He accepted this Lifestyle and promised himself to be the best and show those decaying bastards that he will not be looked down upon and that one day they will see just who they were dealing with. Kurei was the sole heir and the only child of Ohka Hokage…

…At least that was what he thought.

It's a cool Sunday afternoon in the middle of spring. The flowers are in full bloom and it made the Hokage manor bursting with nature's life. This is a prefect opportunity for the pale teen to skip his schedule for the hour and finally finish his book under his favorite Japanese Raisin Tree. Things have been hectic ever since his father left for a long business trip to Germany. His mother started having an on and off cold too. That left him to take charge of both the house and the company at the same time balancing his studies. How he had managed it? It was a question even he could not answer.

Kurei glances at his Rolex watch. Thirty minutes have passed. It was a surprise that no one in the household has found him yet especially the self appointed personal secretary of his, Neon. She was nice, dedicated, and hard working but sometimes she becomes too inquisitive. He continues reading when he realized that he had been unconsciously re-reading the same paragraph. Just as he was about to turn a page a shadow blocked the sun from his spot.

"You have been slacking off lately. It's boring to practice with out a sparring partner." said the person in front of him. He did not need to look to know who the person is.

"I needed a break." The ebony haired male replied.

Raiha grinned and he takes a seat beside his childhood friend. He and Kurei met when they were just 4 years old. Raiha's family had been under the Hokage family for a very long time until one day they betrayed them by giving information to the jealous Nobunaga clan and caused more than half of the family dead. It was a shame that Raiha and his father will hold especially when Ohka forgave them and gave the father and son another chance despite the protest of the elders.

"Could not stand the old geezers?"

"Not one minute of it."

"Ah. But would you go in if I told you Ohka-sama is back and is looking for you?" This got the young Hokage's attention.

"Father's back? He wasn't supposed to arrive until next week."

"Yeah well he's here now. Told me he wanted to speak with you and he looked happy about something."

"Happy?" Raiha nods. "Well then this must be something extravagant. He was down this past few months." Kurei stands up with cat-like grace that always made Raiha stare in amazement. Kurei's graceful demeanor seems so natural to him.

"Shall we go then?" the pale teen inquired.

"Nah! You go ahead I'll take a light snoozie." Raiha settled himself comfortably under the tree. He placed his arms behind his head and shut his eyes. Kurei didn't give him a second glance for he knew that Raiha can fall asleep as fast as a candle being blown out on a birthday cake. He walks back to the main house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite being the CEO of one of the richest companies today, Ohka has always been a loose and relaxed person. He has a naturally friendly personality and a charisma that would make you listen to whatever he was saying. He was a dedicated and warm hearted despite his upbringing by uptight family members.

He is dead tired but he wanted to see his son above anything else. It has only been two months but it felt like ten years since he last seen Kurei and he was pacing back and forth from excitement.

A sudden knock on the door caused him to jump in surprise but quickly transformed into a gentle smile when he sees the person at the door. He wanted to give his son a hug but figured that this will be awkward since his wife never encourage their son to be affection giving. She said that it was not a good trait for the future leader of the family so instead he offered a warm.

"Tadaima."

Kurei gave a barely visible smile and offered a flat "Okaerinasai chichiue". These short phrases spoke volumes for both of them. Kurei did not show it but he loves his father very much and respects him more than any person he knew.

"Come sit." His father gestured a seat opposite his chair behind the desk. Kurei gave a nod and said "Thank you" as he takes the seat. A word of appreciation is seldom heard from the boy's mouth as he only does it to people who he thinks highly of.

"I need to tell you something since you're the only one I trust." His father started. Kurei nods and could not help but feel happy that his father trusted him more than the older relatives. "Before I left for Germany I met up with a friend who I haven't seen for fifteen years." He looks at Kurei for any signs of reaction and when he found none he continued. "You could hate me for this but during that time I had an affair with her." He saw his son stiffen and suddenly it became harder for him to tell the story but he needed Kurei to know. "I was young then and was actually force to marry Reina without having a chance of getting to know her. So I sort of rebelled and tried dating another person even though I was married and had you. But then I realized when my father died that I really need to take responsibility for my wife and I would never risk your childhood for my irresponsible behavior so I cut off any relationship with her." Kurei's eyes hardened. It was a sign that Ohka knew happens when he is upset or better yet angry. "If you are wondering if I loved the woman then my answer is yes. But In time I learned to love Reina as well. And as for you..." Ohka smiled at his son. "My life has been and will always my son first before anything else and I hope you would believe that."

There was a long silence before the younger of the two spoke. "I understand. I firmly believe that a man is not based from his previous mistakes but rather how he takes responsibility for them."

"Thank You." His father sighs in relief.

"Though I am rather curious why you brought this subject now." At that comment Ohka's mood seemed to lighten up.

"I'm glad you ask! As I told you I met her before I went to Germany and discovered very wonderful news!" The man was almost squealing. "She and I have a son! You have a younger brother Kurei."

It feels like a ton of bricks suddenly hit Kurei and he felt his world was crashing down.

TBC

Like it? hate it? please tell me.

If your wondering if this is going to be an uber drama fic er…it's not going to co'z little Recca will soon….well Recca will surely cause chaos and havoc inside the Hokage manor! O.o

If Ohka's action isn't your cup of tea so be it! I would just like to point out my dad's a womanizer-- though he will always put his children first I line before anything else and has been that way ever since GO DAD! And I thinks that's what being a dad is all about!


	2. Steel Purple Eyes

**Author's notes:**

I don't own anything from flame of Recca but the little keychain I have of Kurei and Recca, hooked in my backpack.

I still have no title for this fic which just proves how creative I am.

I don't know why I posted this first before "I found You"

Now that I got that out from my chest on with Chappie 2

o.O

So as not to get confused about the age I change them hope you guys don't mind.

Kurei: 18

Recca:15

Raiha:18

Ohka:40

Reina:38

Kagero:32

Also I made Mr. Hanabishi Kagero's uncle. (TAKE NOTE THIS IS AU)

**Chapter Two: Those Steel Purple Eyes**

He has a brother…

He has a brother.

HE HAS A DAMN FREAKING BROTHER!

…and repeating the phrase over and over again won't change the fact that…he has a brother. Can it get any clearer? That stupid thing is (He refuse to call him anything that would hold the same meaning as a sibling) going to be living with them at the manor. This is not good. A sibling means competition. That is something he did not wish to participate in especially if it is about who gets to be the next head of the clan. He was taught by his mother even before he knew how to walk to prepare him for the turn over and be the best at it.

That's right…what will his mother think when she finds out that the bastard is living in the mansion from now on. She will be coming home from her social gathering in New York and will not be happy to find the news.

"How long are ya going to brood like that and are ya finishing your eggs?" Raiha starts poking at the sunny-side up. "You lack manners on the table did you know that." Kurei gives a disapproving look as Raiha started stabbing the eggs and shoving them all in his mouth.

"Probably co'z you act all perfect like."

"It is called etiquette perhaps you should learn to practice some." Raiha just stares at him then quickly grabs the plate from his friend.

"Nah. That will require wasting eggs." Kurei questions Raiha's mental stability. Raiha did have proper up bringing he witnesses it during banquets though he must admit it was self-forced I his behalf.

"He could be good for you." If Kurei acknowledges Raiha's statement he shows it by raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I see him as a threat." the other states.

"You see everyone that has the elders' approval a threat." Kurei remains silent as he finishes the last of his orange juice and grabs his BMW keys.

"Are you leaving Kurei-sama?"

"Neon." He greets. "I'll just stop by the museum and check the new restored antiques. Which reminds me your sisters work at the café their am I right?" the woman nods. "I'll give them a ride."

Neon immediately bows. "Oh, no need Kurei-sama please don't bother they can go by themselves." Kurei waves it off. "We are heading the same way how can it be a bother? I'll wait for them inside the car." Not waiting for the woman's response Kurei signals Raiha to follow.

The long haired man immediately complies but not without saying goodbye to the woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_They say that contentment is a sign of happiness with ones' life…' _This was what the old man always said to him whenever he drank too much sake and decided that it was the right time to lecture him about life.

Recca sorts the pile of clothes on his bed. Scowling to no one in particular he randomly lifted shirts hoping that it would help him decide which one's to pack.

The young junior high student lived a fairly simple life. He lives in a simple and small two story house that also serves as a fireworks workshop his guardian owned. His mother left him there to try and pursue her acting career in the big city, unfortunately her shy demeanor did not go well in the stage. She ended up as a waitress in a café inside the international airport. The pay was not much but it covered the bills. He is not exactly the trouble maker type but he did enjoy pulling pranks on the school gangs he attends in. _but…' it can also be just acceptance and the fear of going outside the box you are place in.'_

"Are you all packed?" a short haired woman in black stands by the teens door. Recca is going to stay with his long lost father for the spring break and for the rest of summer leaving his friends and old junior highschool behind. Damn what was his mother thinking! She had an affair with a Hokage. A Hokage! There are not a lot of things that could piss the young man off but rich snobs are definitely not one of them.

"Do we really have to go? can't we just pretend that this whole mess never happened." The raven haired youth whines.

"Recca! His your father." His mother justifies.

"Yeah, well he did a pretty good job at it." Kagero sighs. She understands Recca's reluctance but that did not mean he should make assumptions.

"You haven't even met him."

"I don't wan't to meet him."

"Please don't be pessimistic about it."

"He left you mom! Left us!" he exclaimed.

Kagero sighs. She sits on the edge of the bed and pats the space next to her, motioning her son to sit beside her. Recca groans but complies.

"Recca." she starts. " It's not right to say this about your father even when he did something bad to me. Yes he hurt me but it was not intentionally. He has a responsibility with his family."

"You are his family. You'll understand when you go there and besides…" She then becomes exited. "You have an older brother there. Wouldn't it be fun."

There was a long silence.

…

…

Recca suddenly grabs his crashgear pillow…

Buries his face in it…

and screams!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurei arrives back at the manor around four in the afternoon. He was immediately greeted by Neon.

"Good afternoon Kurei-sama."

Kurei just grunts and passed by the woman followed by Raiha with an uneasy face. Neon grabs the long haired man's arm and asks, "Is he in a bad mood?"

"Hmm…let's see. He almost ran over three pedestrians at 100 kilometers per hour if it wasn't for me grabbing the wheel; cut lanes 7 times; passed 4 stop signs and scared the shit out of the cop that tried to arrest him. I think that guy's still sucking his thumb somewhere. Yeah I'd sat his in an absolutely fuckingtastic mood." He gave the eye bulging woman a sheepish grin.

"What happened there?"

"Err… some newly found Uruha artifacts were stolen?"

"Err…"

"Where's father?" The cold voice clearly set the room temperature lower.

"He left for the company. He probably heard what happened."

"I'll follow him." Kurei grabs his coat to leave when Neon interrupt him. "Actually Kurei-sama your father said that you should stay here."

"Why?"

"Your brother is arriving in about an hour and he wants you to welcome him since he can't." Both Neon and Raiha felt the hair on the back of their neck suddenly stand just by Kurei's sneer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived earlier than I thought. The ebony haired woman cheers. She turns around to check on her son only to chuckle at his awestruck expression. Recca's eyes were as big as saucers. "Close your mouth Recca the guard is starring."

Recca's over active imagination envisioned the mansion to look like a lot of things from an old traditional Japanese Shogun type to a classic European Duke looking one but never like what was in front of him. A little less than three fourths of the property is a Zen garden like theme that includes the elaborate driveway. It is very beautiful and Recca could imagine himself spending most of his days outside that garden. He turns his attention to the house and is again surprise to see that it was neither the three hundred bedroom manor nor the spacious fragile looking rice paper walls. It is simple, modern, and minimal looking and he can't imagine it accommodating a dozen's of bedrooms though by the vast architecture you can tell that it is definitely something that could leave your bank account dry.

"Excuse me Ma'm." the guard kindly greets. "Do you have any business here? Please state your name if you do?" For guard for one of the most powerful families today he sure is soft spoken. "Yes. My name is Hanabishi, Kagero and my son Recca. We are here to meet With Hokage, Ohka. We are a little early I hope that it isn't much trouble."

"Please hold. I'm going to inform the main house." The guard presses the intercom. Not long after he opens the gate. "I'm sorry for the wait Hanabishi-san, please enter and welcome to the Hokage main house."

Both mother and son cautiously steps forward along the driveway there they found A long haired male smiling and already waiting for them. "Welcome Kagero-san Recca-kun." he grins and add. "Is it alright for me to call you that? Recca-kun." the young man emphasizes his name with a slight teasing intonation which annoyed the young teen.

Recca is about to give the man a piece of his mind but his mother held his arm back. He settles by adjusting his backpack and turning his head the other way while gritting his teeth. He didn't see the amused smile the man threw at him.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Raiha You could say I'm the heir's right hand or something like that." He smiles at both of them. "We have been expecting you please follow me to the main house." He leads the way for the two but before he could the younger male posts a question.

"Neh. You sure have a weak looking guard to stay at the gate."

"Recca." his mother tries to reprimand.

Raiha smiles. This boy is truly interesting; he doubts the household would remain the same. Well at the very least, things are starting to become less boring.

"He just watches the gate for visitors if you miraculously able to get pass this walls you'll be dead before you know it." Raiha's expression suddenly became hard and void of emotion. He looks at Recca straight in the eye and is actually surprise.

Usually when you tell a person about this stuff they tend to tense and be nervous but Recca just looks at him confuse. He smiles. "Recca-kun." he couldn't help but mentally chuckle when he saw the annoyed look of the boy when he said his name. "You are a very interesting person."

Recca is taken back. "Wha…what?"

"It's nothing." He opens the front door of the mansion and gestures the two to enter.

Recca imagine a lot of different scenes that would take place once inside the house but he never expected a pair of cold steel dark purple eyes staring directly at him.

He hated it immediately.

TBC 

OMG I finished! Allow me to apologize. You see I'm graduating by the end of summer and I needed to get things done in a jippy! I didn't know it was that tiresome! O.o I also got a new job as a layout artist and took most of my time. I didn't forget about my other fic I'm halfway with the chapter. I'm sorry I have a severe issue of writers block on that one but I think I would be able to finish it now thanks you for reading


	3. His Father

**Warnings: slight OOC and events happen that is beyond common sense O.o**

**Title: Half and Half Don't Make a Whole**

**Chapter three**

"Welcome to the Hokage Main House." What he presumed to be a butler stands beside Raiha to bow and greet them. Recca didn't notice though, his eyes never left the cold purple ones.

"Master Ohka sends his sincerest apologies for his absence. He has promised to make sure to make it in time for dinner and that young master Kurei will be his representative to formally welcome young master Recca into the household." At the mention of his name Recca saw the man who held his gaze twitch.

There was a long pause and everyone anxiously awaits the eldest son to "welcome" the youngest. He took a deep breath and calmly takes a step down from the stairs.

"Let's get things straight idiot. This whole fiasco is brought about by my father. I do not wish nor want to be involved. Stay away from me and you'll find your stay here not so uncomfortable." Satisfied of the threat he caused, Kurei begins to make his way up when…

Recca's first impression of the Hokage family:

_Rich_

_Nice house_

_Many servants_

_Family members…_

"He's an asshole."

Loud gasps were heard in unison.

Kurei's eyes widen then suddenly harden into a glare.

Raiha roared with laughter.

"Nice going kid." He gave thumbs up for added effect. "No one has ever called Kurei-sama that…ever." He laughs again.

"Recca! Excuse yourself." Kagero exclaims.

"Why should I?! I shouldn't force myself to put up with him just because I was force to stay here!" he counters.

"You and I will not get a long." Kurei cuts of.

"Ha! You made it pretty clear with the shit that came out from your mouth earlier."

Multiple gasps were again heard. Kurei started to stride towards the younger but the read head maid suddenly runs to interrupt them.

"Kurei-sama! Ohka-sama called and said that he will be home in an hour and a half in time for dinner. Recca-kun your rooms are ready would you like to come unpack?"

"Neon you have great timing as always!" Raiha comments

"Eh? Did I miss something?"

----

Recca was left awestruck by the mere size of his room. This room is definitely bigger then their second floor. The walls were shaded in off white tones that were strongly accented in blue modern art pieces. A queen size bed with fine navy blue sheets was discreetly positioned between two tall windows. There was a study area that had a built on desk done in dark wood. On the desk was a black covered Macintosh computer. On the other side was a complete entertainment system. There were two other doors. One was the entrance to the bathroom and the other he presumes was a walk in closet.

"That is too much space just for my clothes." He thought out loud as he stared at the two fully packed duffle bags he brought.

"HOLY~" Recca dropped all his belongings to the floor as he saw one corner that he never expected to see in his room. He quickly runs toward the neatly displayed sets reaching out slightly but not enough to touch as if he was afraid that it will just disappear.

"This is a CHIGIRIKI!" Recca could not hold his excitement as he examined the weapon. "It's well maintained. But no doubt It came from a very highly skilled smith!" he looks further to the right only to feel his heart almost stop. Assorted shuriken's with very intricate designs was arranged and box framed on the wall. "I don't even want to know how much these things costs!"

"Haha the shurikens are about one million five hundred yen." Recca quickly turns to where the amused voice came from.

"I guess this proves how much my blood truly runs in you veins huh?" There was a man leaning on the door frame in a relaxed pose. The man, although gave a half smile gave a gentle. "Our family came from a long line of ninjas and I guess time just couldn't erase the fascination from the line."

Looking at the man, Recca had no doubt that this man was his MIA father.

"You have your mother's eyes." Ohka took his time at observing how much his youngest son have grown basing from the last picture Kagero sent him and that was a very long time ago.

"People say that too." Recca replies a little rushed.

The older man chuckles and says "I would tell you not to be so tense but being in your position…" he pauses to scratch the back of his neck.

"I guess I'm in no place to tell you to relax huh?"

"Not really."

"Well then Recca…" The older man started, testing his son's name as if it was the first time saying it when in reality he had been saying boy's name every time his mother sends a letter and a picture of Recca. "This may sound weird but I'm your father Ohka. It's nice to finally meet you in person and…" Ohka opens his arms, inviting his son into a hug which the boy complies embarrassingly. "Welcome home."

The sincerity of the man's words had somehow relieved the heavy weight inside Recca that he was not aware of. This man with his two words made him feel at home and he could not hold the soft sigh that came out.

Ohka also releases a sigh of relief. For the past three days he was mentally preparing himself for the hate and spite that would come from the boy's mouth he spent restless night thinking if what he did was the right thing to do but going back he had really wanted to give his son the life he should have and a father that should have been there for him. He has grown up.

"Thank you." and he meant it too. Somehow he felt that his father… 'Is it this easy to call him that?' His father had really shown how much he wanted him to be here and he could not utter a single hateful word at him for not even trying to see him for fifteen years. For now he would trust this man and open up to having a father.

"Well then." They both let go of each other. "Now that we had our sweet reunion I almost forgot why I insisted to the board that I had to go home early." Ohka pats his son at the back and his eyes could not hold the excitement. "We prepared a feast to welcome you here and have a father and sons bonding time. I'm sure you and your brother would get along."

And everything came coming back.

Shit.

He was having dinner with the asshole.

TBC….

Author's note: Shoot and I wanted to update faster too! Ugh not fast enough. Good news is I FONALLY HAVE A TITLE FOR THIS FIC YEY! (dances around)


End file.
